In 1821 Louis Braille devised a means for the blind to read by using their sense of touch in their fingers. This means of touch communications continues to be widely used by the blind. Since the invention of the Braille system of touch communications, no invention has resulted in an apparatus that has successfully exploited a wearer's sense of touch as a practical means of communications, that is commonly available to; and, economically affordable by an average person.